


Stranger Under The Stars

by emominki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Rich People Things, Romance, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Vacation, private island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emominki/pseuds/emominki
Summary: Sehun goes on vacation for relaxation. Not for a near-death experience, a hot stranger and heart break. And he definitely does not expect a child.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 39
Kudos: 246
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Stranger Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - tj71: Wanting to escape his monotonous life, Sehun takes a month-long vacation in a remote but beautiful island. There he meets and befriends a fellow tourists who’s on vacation by himself. On Sehun’s last night of vacation, they spend a passionate night together. Sehun knew once he returns to Korea, everything would be a wonderful memory. Unbeknownst to him, their lives will be entangled once again because of the child he wasn’t aware he was carrying.
> 
> I hope I did the prompter some sort of justice. Thanks for the mods of this fest for being so patient and kind, I hope to join next time (but be better with time management lol) Also, sorry for the grammar mistakes! English isn’t my first language. Please enjoy the fic :)

  
  


“I wish they’d stop staring at me.” Sehun said behind a file as he leaned in towards Taehyung, sparing a glance at the jury. 

The seats were scattered with a group of men and women alike, old as time and as fresh as eighteen who looked with widened eyes and tense grimaces at the young lawyer from time to time, curiously. 

They probably wondered how two young, attractive, Yale graduates who probably mooched off their parents during their duration at university were working a case like this. 

Long story short; pure and raw talent brought Sehun Oh and Taehyung Kim in the seats they were in now. Sehun, from a family of corporate business men and Taehyung, from a family of farmers, both had ventured out of the futures their families set for them and with persistence borderlining vehement passed their bar exams with flying colors before hitting the age of twenty-four. 

Now licensed and practicing district attorneys, the two of them were practically kings of whatever court they stepped into. Especially this one. With a near-dead judge and an exhausted defense team, Kim & Oh had already won this case. 

“Well,” Taehyung quirked an eyebrow at the jury before whispering to Sehun, “You’re an attorney, I hope you didn’t forget.” 

“Half the job is speaking in front of a crowd- and if you’re hot, they’re going to stare. Also, always play your looks. If you’re like Robert Shapiro they’ll gag. But if you’re a Sehun, they’ll…” Taehyung feigned a look of deep thought and rocked his hands as if he was weighing something. 

“They’ll go ‘Oh!’ and bam. You’ve won the case.” 

Sehun rolled his eyes but a small mirthful grin appeared on his face. “It’s unnerving nonetheless. They stare at me- at us- like we’re pieces of meat. Remind me to never take a case here ever again.” 

Taehyung gave him a pat on his back, and buttoned his suit, sitting up in his seat.

Sehun mimicked his partner, only rubbing invisible dust off his suit pants as he fixed his posture.

“We’re not here to focus on strangers we’ll never see again Sehun. We’re here to win a case, bring justice and--” With a shit-eating grin, “Get money.” 

Sehun only kicked Taehyung’s foot and turned back to where the defense was appealing to the jury. 

He caught eyes with a young woman on the jury- she was pretty, with big brown eyes and dark skin which seemed to glow from the sunlight coming from the mirrors behind them. 

She smiled at him. 

He smiled back, but just slightly. He never really vied for women. It was always their brothers, or sometimes, even their handsome, rich fathers. But he could appreciate a good looking girl. 

The defense demanded objection, rambling on about inaccessible evidence. However, it had been cleared by the court and the defense were wasting time. 

“Your honor, objection! This was cleared before court, and I believe the defense is stalling. Can I request bench?” 

The judge nodded, “Bench.”

Defense hurried to the judge, but Sehun took his sweet time. He slowly stood up, fixing his suit as he sauntered towards the judge with his long legs and a hand in his pocket. 

The cocky leer on his lips was probably what had earned him the name of ‘Se-full of himself-hun’ Back in Quantico at the office.

The confidence in court he superseded for anxiety in his day-to-day life made him a force to be reckoned with. Everyone else thought that; they just didn’t like that he knew that they thought that. But it was true. 

“Bringing up old evidence that was cleared before court? Your honor, the defense is making this case out to be a gimmick- it is clearly a feat of desperation.” Sehun smirked at the defense. 

The defense hastily retorted, “The people only wish to vilify my clients options of innocence. This evidence, although excused prior, will benefit the case!” 

The judge took off his glasses with a sigh. He leaned into the two but kept his eyes on the defense, “Was or was not the evidence deemed unnecessary before court?” 

Sehun piqued, “May I add that this is just a waste of time, your honor. Admitting guilt would’ve been much easier.” 

Defense nodded ashamedly with downcast eyes. “Yes, your honor.” 

“Then?” The judge slammed his hammer, “Objection sustained.” 

The defense went back to his table not before giving Sehun and his partner both a venomous glare. 

The judge slammed his hammer once more before turning towards the jury. “As jurors you are not to be swayed by sympathy. You will be given time to decide the verdict, and during this time, the case rests. Court dismissed.” He addresses the court and slams his hammer again. 

The pretty woman winked at Sehun as she and the rest of the jury exit the courtroom. He shook his head softly at her as the courtroom emptied, the sun rays falling over open seats. 

Here came another success in Sehun and Taehyung’s books. 

Taehyung stretched in his seat like a cat and let out a loud yawn. “It's only four pm but I’m wishing it was nine. Maybe I am getting old.” He chuckles to himself before packing up his briefcase. 

Sehun hummed as he plopped the last of his files into his brown briefcase, shutting it with force. “I need a long vacation,” He prompted. Then looking at Taehyung, “Weren’t you and the wife headed out for vacation?” 

Taehyung sighed uncharacteristically. Instead of looking twenty-six, Sehun noticed how fast his friend had aged; Taehyung looked like he was borderlining his mid-thirties. There were even a few gray hairs speckled in his brown mop of hair. 

“Irene’s in her third trimester. Her gynecologist said she can’t fly with the baby almost ready to pop. Especially with… with our complications.” 

Sehun spared Taehyung a sympathetic look. He and his wife had been trying for years to have a kid- Sehun knew Taehyung and Irene were high school sweet-hearts that as soon as they graduated, got hitched. 

“But I… I really want this to be successful. Irene… she’s been too hard on herself, I..” He trailed off. 

Sehun placed a hand on Taehyung’s own. “You’re doing your best. You’ve been doing nothing but the best. Things will turn out okay, Tae.” 

However, Irene and Taehyung were both alphas. Pregnancies were always difficult for two alphas. Sehun comforted Taehyung the late nights the alpha’s stayed in his office after another one of Irene’s miscarriages. And then comforting Irene when Taehyung was being distant. Sehun tried his best, but he didn’t know a lot about alphas for he himself was an omega. 

“Well,” Taehyung sat back and ran a hand through his hair, “Two tickets for coco prive, of no use.” 

“Why don’t you resell them or something? Or gift them to another couple? Surely you can return the tickets?” 

Taehyung’s eyes lit up. He bounced up from his seat and pointed at Sehun. 

“You’re single, right?” 

He didn’t have Sehun’s rub lonely love life in. Sehun looked up at him and answered cautiously. “Y-Yes..?” 

The alpha reopened and rummaged through his briefcase. “It’s too late to return or resell them, so, you can take a _friend_ out,” He winked and pulled two large white tickets from a pocket, handing them to Sehun. “ Also, it’s a gift. As your best friend, colleague, and brother.” 

Sehun looked at him, mouth agape. “Holy shit. I can’t accept these. Taehyung, I--” He started as he stood up. 

Taehyung placed a finger on Sehun’s mouth, comically quieting the omega, “Hush, Sehun. You’ve been nothing but a great help, supporting me and Irene. This is a thank you- the least I can do for your efforts.” 

He pushed the tickets into Sehun’s chest. “I’m not taking no for an answer.” 

Sehun knew arguing with the alpha would do him no luck. Taehyung always manages to have it his way; no matter what. Unless he’s wrong, of course, but Sehun is always easy to fold if you’re his friend. 

And then Taehyung added, “You’re always so stressed. This’ll be a well-deserved break.” 

Sehun pursed his lips. Maybe it would be good. Relaxing. And after a murder case like this, it’s all he yearned for. 

“Who would I take, then?” He asked. 

Taehyung chewed his lip. “Well, Irene’s younger brother is also single..” 

Sehun stared at Taehyung, scandalized. “Hell, Mark? He’s seventeen!” 

“No! I’m talking about Johnny!” Said Taehyung quickly, “He’s straight though.” 

Sehun rolled his eyes again. “I know Johnny. He and I were roommates in college, remember?” 

Johnny, the heir of a CEO, was Sehun’s second friend. They had drifted apart after Yale, but kept in contact from time-to-time and met up whenever Sehun was in Chicago or Johnny was near Quantico. 

Taehyung nodded. “You guys can go together, then. Catch up, do what best buds do.” He clapped Sehun’s back. 

“Thanks Taehyung. I’ll do my best to repay you.” Sehun took the tickets. 

“Repay me by winning this case, ‘kay?” 

As he and Taehyung made their way out of the courthouse into the chilly, Michigan spring air, he inspected the tickets. 

“Wait,” Sehun abruptly stopped on the building's marble stair entrance, “These are for two days from now!” He yelled. 

Taehyung, already near the car, “I figured this case would be over by now.” He grinned sheepishly. 

“We gotta get going then!” Sehun practically sprinted towards the car. 

  
  
  


And that’s how he found himself mid-flight, watching city lights underneath him morph into crystal clear waters, and eventually, to white, sandy beaches and bright, tropical palm trees.

He had called Johnny to see the latter’s availability and it was by coincidence Johnny was free for the next month. 

Their conversation went, pretty much, like this:

_“Do you want to go on a two week long getaway with me?”_

_“Hell yeah man.”_

So the plans were made. (Johnny agreed to pay for food on the island because Sehun was providing the tickets, or Sehun had persuaded him to. Sehun was really good with words, _surprisingly_.) 

After packing the very few casual, summer clothes he owned (Virginia borderlines autumn a fourth of the year, enters a cold deep-freeze and then slowly thaws. Hot summer heat was something Sehun never encountered, unless in Korea.) He had driven to the airport to meet Johnny, who as soon as Sehun had called him, flew to Virginia. 

Now, the two were flying first class. (A first for Sehun. While Taehyung flaunted his paycheck, living lavishly, Sehun was humble and mostly saved it up for retirement or a possible apocalypse. One could never be certain.) Johnny snored beside him with a black eye mask on. 

Sehun’s own mask was pushed over his forehead; he was unable to sleep. Not the one for movies, he put a television show on the screen in front of him and settled in his seat. The pilot buzzed the intercom and said the plane would land in a few hours. 

Sehun took a sip of his champagne and got comfortable.

  
  
  


“It’s like summer camp. An expensive, over-the-top summer camp for the rich.” Sehun said, eyeing the month’s schedule their overzealous tour guide handed him.

Their tour guide, a korean thirty-something year old, over-enthusiastic man had welcomed them in broken Dhivehi, the language spoken by the natives of the Maldives, and from what Sehun could decipher from his long monologue, (“--aharenge namakee _Heechul--_ “ From what Sehun knew, Heechul is a korean name because Taehyung’s ex’s older brother was named Heechul. Anyways--) it was a month long stay with three main activities: water surfing, fishing and a night spent sleeping under the stars. 

Sehun, however, gets easily distracted- he was in awe of the sheer size of the resort, of the vast natural habitat and beauty, enthralled with being off from work to be able to visit such an exciting, exclusive island. 

Coco Prive was nothing like Quantico. Virginia was all rust, moss and dirt. Quantico especially. It was all shades of brown and beige with boring buildings with sleek black cars roaming on nearly empty streets with worn down shops. 

The New England air was always stuck between either being ice cold or uncomfortably humid.

The Maldives air was refreshing, to say the least. As soon as Sehun got off the plane, he was welcomed with the smell and taste of salt, ocean breeze slapping him in the face. It took a few minutes for him to get used to it though- he could smell nature, the dirt and grass, he could smell the life of Coco Prive. 

Everywhere Sehun looked, he saw color. Reds in the hibiscus flowers, blues in the ocean that surrounded the island, teal waves laving cream sand, green in the tall grass, the palm trees. He saw rainbows in the drinks people held and pinks in their flushed, drunken cheeks. 

Nerdy, book-worm Yale student Sehun had envied the life these people led. Now handsome, arrogant lawyer Sehun lived the life he envied. _Well, not really._

“I can’t believe Taehyung let me have these tickets. It’s unbelievable. _He’s_ unbelievable.” 

Johnny patted his friend's shoulder, “Well, Irene needs him. And it beats staying at home stressing over some verdict, doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sehun sighed, lifting his head up. As he did, a man with the physique of a greek god passed by him, tanned bronze with a jawline that could cut Sehun in half. The man turns his head and smiles charmingly at Sehun as he saunters off. 

Sehun practically melted into the sand. “It definitely does.” 

The two of them trudged through the sand to their private residences- he and Johnny would have to share one since Taehyung’s tickets had originally been for him and his wife. Sehun didn’t mind though. 

They had separate rooms, equally as large. There were large windows scaling both sides of the room, palm trees framing Sehun’s sight of the beach. A bamboo dresser was to the left of his king side bed, and a bamboo door next to it. 

When Sehun opened the door, he was welcomed to an entirely new room- a luxurious bathroom with a large bathtub that was probably as big as Sehun’s bedroom back at his house. It was already warm, the bathroom mirror fogged with steam. 

Jet lag suddenly caught up to Sehun; his head felt light, his knees were jelly and the steaming tub in front of him had never looked so tempting. 

It took less than five minutes for him to strip completely and dive into the hot bath. 

  
  


“Sehun?” Johnny pushed the sliding door of the dorm’s bedroom aside and took a step into the room, “Sehun?” he repeated, slightly louder. 

Noticing the bathroom door open, he wandered into the steaming room and saw the lawyer passed out in the tub, his face the only part of him hovering out of the water. 

Had he been here all night? Well, falling asleep in a tub filled with liquid was Sehun’s thing. 

(A quick list of liquids Sehun’s fallen asleep in: water, cheap vodka and some weird Yale frat house juice) 

Sehun woke with a start, eyes snapping open. 

“Whatabben?” He slurred, rubbing his eyes and sitting up inside the tub. 

Johnny kicked the now cold water on Sehun, “Get up, we’re going scuba diving.” 

Sehun groaned. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jesus fucking Christ, how was I supposed to know the first event was the day after we got here?” Sehun grumbled as he ran a hand through his still damp hair and shoved his wallet in the back of his shorts. 

Johnny slapped the back of his head, “The calendar, dumbass. And in three days we will go surfing. Next week is fishing. So don’t fall asleep in your bathtub again.” 

There was mirth in Johnny’s voice with the snarky smile he spoke with, and Sehun jokingly punched his arm before closing his home’s sliding doors. 

Sehun winced at the bright sunlight- he very rarely left the courtroom or law firm, and his almost translucent skin showed that. But he tanned easily and he was excited to get some shades darker so he wouldn’t look like a corpse anymore. 

The life of Coco Pricé bustled around them, and Sehun could not count the vast array of exotic birds he saw or the amount of natives that ogled at him and Johnny as they made their way to the main beach where Heechul had apparently said they had to be at nine am sharp in order to get proper scuba gear. 

Four other residents were just as late as Sehun; including the one hot man with a greek-god body that Sehun saw yesterday. Johnny smacked his head again to get him out of his trance. But God, the man looked straight out of a magazine, and that skin tight wetsuit was doing him good. 

God, no wonder Taehyung had given his tickets to Sehun, there was no way Irene was going to fit into the wetsuits Heechul practically threw at them. 

(Okay, so people had brought their own wetsuits but Sehun had no clue that he needs wetsuits before the trip, neither did Johnny, so instead of buying 800$ of Coco Privé’s ‘authentic’ wetsuits, they borrowed some used ones and those were the ones Heechul flung in their faces.) 

“Everybody get into groups and don’t stray anywhere without my or the instructor's permission! You are on vacation, but please remember you’re on an island with wildlife, with untamed animals. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” And giving a sideways glance, “Or a lawsuit.”

Sehun immediately latched on to Johnny, but the man he couldn’t get enough of was standing out alone, busying himself on his phone. 

“Should we, uh, go ask that guy if he wants to join us?”

Sehun poked Johnny’s arm and nodded towards the man. 

Johnny quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “You mean Kai? I think he’s with someone, actually.” 

“Wait, you know him?” Sehun’s mouth dropped to the sand. He tried to not act as surprised as he felt, “Huh? How?” 

Johnny grinned at Sehun’s owl-like expression. “He’s shown up at my dad’s events, we’re not close but we do know each other. Plus, he follows me on Instagram.” 

“So then why don’t you ask him to join us?” Sehun asked (more like pleaded), still stupefied. 

Without replying, Johnny cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled: “Kai! Wanna come join us?” 

Kai looked up from his phone and a beaming smile appeared on his face. “Hey Johnny! Sure!” 

He quickly typed something on his phone and jogged towards where Johnny and Sehun were, and Sehun really hoped the heat he felt in his cheeks were only from the sun and that he wasn’t as pink as a peach. 

“Hey, Name’s Kai. But you might already know that.” Kai said, extending a hand. Sehun furrowed his brows confusedly but wiped the expression before it settled in. 

Fuck, Kai was even hotter up close. With a deep voice, sharp eyes, an even sharper jawline and sleek black hair, Kai was everything Sehun’s ever wanted in a man. He looked like he belonged in a movie as the handsome male lead, or heartbreaker. Because that’s what he definitely was going to do with Sehun. 

Sehun took his hand as confidently as he could, “Hi.. I’m Sehun.” 

Kai grinned at him. “Nice to meet you Sehun.” 

God, Sehun practically melted into the sand. 

Then, turning to Johnny, “I was waiting for Amber and Krystal, but they were skipping and going out which, if you two don’t mind, want to go join them after this?” 

Johnny gave a sneaky glance at Sehun, “Of course, if Sehun doesn’t mind.” 

Sehun shook his head so fast it near damn popped off his neck. 

“That’s settled then,” Kai said as Heechul called them over to grab snorkels, “Let’s have some fun.” 

The fun only began after signing waivers Heechul gave them that if anything happened to them underwater, it could not be held against him or the resort. Basically if a jellyfish stung them and the vacationer died, that was on them. 

Guests piled on the boat and Heechul kept warning them and gave precautions before they got above the coral reefs, and everyone started just dropping down into the water with their groups. 

Sure, Sehun was freaked out a little, but he definitely was trying to impress Kai the entire time he was putting his flippers on at the edge of the boat, even when one fell clumsily out of his hand and hit Heechul, earning him a deathly glare. 

Johnny nudged Sehun’s side playfully, casting a look at Kai before putting his mask on and slipping into the water 

Sehun was nervous in the middle of a large body of water he had never been in before (obviously) but he definitely did not want to make a fool in front of himself.

But as the last person left on the boat with no good reason, he really was starting to make himself look like a fool. His legs dangled awkwardly from the ledge, feet nearly touching the water but he just couldn’t will himself to get _in_. 

Kai’s head bobbed up from the turquoise water. He took his snorkel up, “Want some help?” 

God, _did he._ Sehun exhaled shakily. His cheeks felt hot enough that if you’d crack eggs on them, they’d fry in an instant. 

Hazel eyes bore into Sehun’s own. Sehun nodded meekly. Kai extended a hand out towards Sehun and the attorney and Sehun took it after putting the snorkel in his own mouth. Their hands fit perfectly against each other, as if they were meant to be holding on another. 

And without a warning, Kai yanked him into the water. 

Sehun’s startled yelp was muted by the water. Now fully submerged, Sehun realised the water did very little to chill his embarrassment. Yet all the other groups had already begun to swim out towards the reef, and Sehun shakily exhaled. Bubbles fogged up his snorkels, so he tried stabilizing his breath and calming his heart down. After doing so, Sehun cast a narrow-eyed glare at Kai- who only grinned snarkily in response. 

Kai still hadn’t let go of his hand. Even in the water, Sehun could feel the static between their palms. He slipped out of Kai’s grasp when Johnny swam up to them, pointing towards some reef beneath them.

But for some odd reason, his anxiousness above the water had disappeared now that he was with Kai- who swam a little too close next to him, even though they were in the same group, Johnny swam three feet ahead of them. 

When his sight landed on the reef below, Sehun quickly became wonderstruck. 

The ocean itself was a cornucopia for a whole new world, a world filled with fishes parading around in rainbow colors, hiding behind vivid anemones that swayed to the ocean’s current. Tangerine colored tubes were scattered all around the reef, and as he began to slow, he passed by large rocks of porous violet coral.

Small octopi and stingrays the color of the grain were stationed near those reefs, waiting for a rainbow colored fish, or pink shrimp, or just luck. Snaps of the shrimp that sounded like food frying on a stove and the grunts of the fish surrounded him, and Sehun’s eyes widened and his ears honed on to these sounds, a surprise from what he thought of what was going to be a silent ocean. 

Sehun was dazzled- more or less- by the sheer display of life underneath the water- turtles swam lazily above him, shells shiny green, and swarms of miniscule, silver fish darted from caves hidden deep inside the reef. 

  
  


Johnny tugged Sehun’s arm and pointed at one large fish, mouth gaping, painted neon yellow with even brighter blue spots. 

Bubbles came from the end of Johnny’s snorkel, “That’s you.” He mouthed, and Sehun rolled his eyes.

Pointing at a prickly blow fish that passed by just the right time, Sehun poked Johnny back and mimicked how Johnny puffed his cheeks up whenever he got bored. 

Kai had wandered not too far from them, gazing in some of the reef’s caves. Sehun’s eyes could not be torn away from Kai’s wide back, well, until Kai turned around and waved Sehun and Johnny over. 

The two glided towards Kai, and the latter nodded his head towards a particularly dark cave- it was then Sehun realised how far his group had swam from the ocean’s surface. 

Leaning down to get a look at whatever Kai was pointing at, Sehun gasped when he saw a thick, ink-colored eel sleeping in the corner of the cave. Johnny quickly swam up, before Kai or Sehun could follow, one of the eel’s glassy green eyes snapped open. 

  
  


Sehun had no idea how to differentiate an electric eel from whatever a normal eel was. He was well versed in the books of law, not of nature and the creatures within. So when he panicked, oh boy, did he panic. The reef became a blur beneath him and Sehun was pretty sure he swam into a swarm of small fish in his haste to escape the eel that had just awoken.

And he didn’t even notice he was gripping Kai’s arm the entire time he swam towards the surface. Sehun saw the hull of the boat- and saw some of the guests' faces, as they also breached the ocean’s surface. 

“Holy shit!” He exclaimed as soon as he pushed his snorkel mask off his face. The sun still shone in his eyes, and when he turned away, he met Kai’s gaze. The two exchanged looks of shock before busting down into a fit of giggles. 

  
  
  
  


“Wasn’t that beautiful?” He asked Johnny after they had returned their wetsuits at Coco Prive’s tourist shop, “I mean, I’m amazed by the vastness of the reef- it’s so big!” 

“You wanna know what else is big?” Johnny exaggeratedly winked and nudged Sehun’s side as they made their way back to their residence. 

Sehun pushed Johnny into a bush, “Shut up!” 

Johnny snickered like a child. 

When Sehun turned his head around, he saw Kai, who stood not so far from them at the tourist shop, quickly avert his eyes from him. A peculiar look donned his face. 

  
  
  


A moment of silence passed as Sehun and Johnny trekked their way through the jungle, the sounds of running water, twigs crunching beneath their feet and the bird’s mating calls keep their minds company. 

A moment of silence that was cherished before Johnny prompted this question, “So, Kai, huh? You like him?” 

God, he had just met Kai, how could he possibly like him? 

“N-no!” Sehun flushed pink before collecting himself, “I hardly know him, Johnny.” 

Shit, Sehun definitely liked Kai. And know Johnny knows that too, with how flustered he became when Johnny just mentioned the man’s name. 

To be truthful, however, despite the fact that Kai had practically tugged him underwater, and how Kai introduced himself was quite odd, the tanned male was pleasant enough to be around and was very easy on the eyes. 

Johnny ducked beneath a branch and cast a look at Sehun with pursed lips. 

Sehun caught his eyes, “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Just know we’re here for _two_ weeks. So try not to get your heart broken, okay?” 

The severity in Johnny’s voice surprised Sehun. And it was a statement so out of the blue, even if Johnny meant it with all good intentions. Sehun did get his heart broken easily, but it’s not like he and Kai had some fling going on, they just recently met a few hours ago! 

However, the lawyer chose not to say anything and remained silent the rest of the way back. 

  
  


Sehun sighed at the options laid out before him. From similarly styled tank tops and beach shorts to floral button ups and tight skinny jeans, none of his summer clothes were what he wanted to impress Kai with. 

He had taken a quick nap, a shower, styled his hair and put on the best of his perfume only to realise he looked like absolute shite in the outfit he had chosen. So now he had stripped bare, only in boxers, as he pondered on what shirt to wear with what pants. 

The omega had no idea what Kai liked. But the man seemed to have a favor for monochromatic looks, and the times Sehun had seen him, Kai was wearing very similar shades of black, gray and navy. 

After changing into a pair of black shorts that displayed the curvature of his ass in the best way possible, throwing on a thin linen shirt, paired with just the right amount of Jo Malone cologne, Sehun made his way out to the bar with Johnny. 

  
  
  


If Sehun was to base all his expectations of bars on the ones he went to in college, it would be a shit list to go by. Just outside the resort, and a quarter mile from the coast of Coco Prive, there was a bar familiar to both tourists and natives of the island. 

Named ‘Under the Stars’, Sehun was surprised by how swanky a bar with a crooked sign made of straw looked. 

From the bamboo walls and the open front showcasing the bar, which was also made of bamboo and surrounded by wooden stools to the array of drinks and the lights hanging from the walls, all shaped like lotus flowers, everything screamed expensive. Well, it was a private vacation island- every item in the restaurants on this island was probably made out of diamonds and was encrusted with gold. 

Following Johnny through the path made of pebbles leading to the bar, the sweet blend of lotus and aromatic spices bombarded his senses, and Sehun took a moment to ogle at the interior design of the place. 

It was a lot less lavish than Sehun saw from the windows and outside entrance. There were ratty loveseats set before aged wooden tables covered with large leaves; all on the white sand flooring. _It did look pretty glamorous from the window- but looks can be deceiving,_ Sehun thought innocently. 

He and Johnny took a seat at the front bar, the bartender giving them a smile before asking something in Dhivehi. Sehun made sure he was hidden behind the bar wall; he didn’t want to see Kai and Kai to not see him. And with the influx of vacationers and natives, Sehun was sure he wasn’t going to bump into Kai even if he was the one to have invited them to this bar. 

“We--uh--” Sehun and Johnny exchanged looks, “Whiskey?” Johnny asked.

The bartender held up two fingers, “Dehyh viskhee thaharah?” 

The two nodded dumbly and within moments two crystal glasses filled with amber liquid were in front of them. 

Johnny started to yap about some projects he was doing back in Chicago and Sehun lost interest even quicker than his exes getting over him. Sehun just looked around as he took sips of his whiskey- oddly cheap tasting coming from a place this expensive looking. And then his heart plummeted towards the ground. 

From across the bar top, lo and behold, sat the man Sehun was wishing he wasn’t going to see. Kai sat on a stool identical to his, looking like the devil’s reincarnate with how hot he looked in the black v neck and linen pants he was donning. 

He was chatting up a very gorgeous woman who wore a line of glitzy diamonds across her neck. A ring matching her necklace shimmered underneath the lotus flower lights. 

He notices the ring because it’s on a hand that’s placed on Kai’s shoulder. Their backs are curved towards each other, and everytime Kai’s lips move the girl’s smile grows even wider. And then he says something that gets her tilting her head back with a loud laugh. 

The omega’s eyes narrowed. 

He was torn from his stare when Johnny pinched him.

“Hey,” Johnny leaned in, motioning towards a girl who stood by one paticularly disfigured lotus lamp, “I’m going to talk her up. Have you seen Kai around?” 

Sehun shook his head and looked down at the table, not willing to mention the already preoccupied man. 

Johnny throws his arm around him. “What’s wrong?” He asked, already a little tipsy since the lawyer can smell alcohol on his breath. 

And then it seems like Johnny caught the sight of Kai and the woman, because a small gasp of realisation escaped his lips. 

“Oh… so that’s why you’re all broody and sad all of a sudden.” The Chicagoan stated, nodding his head at Kai. 

Sehun snaps his head up to defend himself, “I’m not broody and sad!” He slammed the cup down on the bar top rather loudly. Johnny rubbed his shoulder with pity. 

He realises as soon the words leave his mouth, he is in fact, broody and sad. Why did he ever think he even had the slightest chance with Kai? Something stirred inside of him; a little sorrow, a little flame of envy. But who was he to think he had a chance with such a handsome man as Kai anyways? 

  
  


His little outburst brought the attention from other vacationers and natives- and when Sehun brings eyes back up, they meet Kai’s hazel irises- the man’s got an odd, goofy expression on his face as he looks at Sehun. 

“Hey! When did you guys get here?” Kai excused himself from the woman he was talking to and made his way towards Sehun.

“I didn’t even see you come in.” He says, looking directly at the omega. 

Johnny flapped his hand around, “Oh, sometime ago.” Side eyeing his friend who blushed red like a baboon’s butt. 

(Sehun saw three of those marsupials on the island already, and Sehun’s irrational fear of primates had triggered him so much so he had to hold on to Johnny everytime he entered the jungle. It was futile because Johnny was even skinnier than him- no protection could be offered by his friend. But as Sehun ogled at Kai’s muscles that were stretching his shirt, he realised Kai could offer him protection… if need ever be, of course.) 

“Well, I’ll take this as my leave,” He raised his half-empty glass the woman near the lotus lamps before leaving Sehun and Kai alone. 

“So…” Kai started, “Have you been having fun?” 

Sehun was torn from Kai’s chest and smiled offhandedly at the latter. “Apart from nearly getting attacked by an eel, the island has been amazing.” _And now with you, even greater._ He added silently. 

Kai broke into a toothy grin. “The last thing on my bucket list was to get me and a stranger electrocuted by an eel smaller than our thumbs.” 

He drew an imaginary check on his palm, “Now my bucket list is complete.” 

“Shut the fuck up, _stranger_.” Sehun tried to act offended, but a smile identical to Kai’s spread on his face.

“Do you come here often?” Kai asked next as he got comfortable in a seat next to Sehun’s and placing his elbow on the bar top casually. 

“Are you trying to interview me or..?” Sehun swirled his near empty glass before downing it in one go. 

He didn’t know why he was acting so irate, but seeing Kai with that woman seemed to have struck a nerve within him he didn’t know he had. Envy, perhaps, or jealousy, wanting to be the woman- wanting to be something Kai would be attracted to. 

Kai raised his hands up, “Hey! I’m trying to strike up some normal conversation, trying to get to know you, but you’re just coming for me!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m just _so_ tired.” Sehun admitted with a slump of his shoulders as he ran a hand through his hair. It was still crunchy even after shampooing it twice. Not even the two hour nap he had back at his residence lessened his exhaustion. 

The tan man leaned in towards Sehun, his musky cologne filling the lawyer’s nostrils- if that even was cologne; Sehun hadn’t been able to get a gage on whether Kai was an alpha or not, the man must’ve gotten hold of some really strong pheromone blockers because Sehun could not single out one scent that belonged to Kai since he’s arrived.

Sehun was just hoping Kai was an alpha- it was most logical because he does really seem like one. 

Kai’s voice dropped octaves as he whispered, “I know something that’ll make you feel a lot less exhausted.” A timid hand trailed up Sehun’s thigh. 

The omega quirked a brow. “Do tell.” 

  
  
  


Varying glasses of color and length stood empty on the lotus leaf-covered table, all emptied of their contents. 

The lotus lamps above Sehun began swirling, shedding petals that never fell and dancing a dance he could not follow with his eyes. The lights had dimmed, and the bar had filled up even more- a congregation of drunk rich people and islanders, dancing underneath the lights to bollywood music. 

“Kaaaiii…..” He slurred, slumping into the ratty loveseat, “This is _thooo_ much fun!” 

The equally intoxicated man gulped down a neon blue drink with his neck craned back before wiping his mouth with the back of palm and grinning, “I know!” 

“D’you ever have this much fun back home?” Kai asks, leaning against Sehun. 

“N-no.. It’s so boring… home…” Sehun giggled between his words.. His tongue felt bone-dry, even though he had drank so much in such a short time, all the sugar had given him a sugar high in which he had ordered more drinks to get even more drunk off of. 

Kai had first ordered twenty shots. How they ended up drunk, doubling over in fits of laughter by themselves on the loveseats was beyond Sehun. It’s not like he could think straight now. (Not that he thinks straight regularly, if you get the drift.) 

“Well, I drink whenever I’m tired of home…” Kai said, reaching for a half-empty drink with an olive in it. “Which is all the time, if I’m honest.” 

Sehun smacked his hand away and fell into Kai’s lap. “No. Have fun with me.” 

He started to smell something odd, a musky scent that had him in a trance as he looked up at Kai. 

The man looked deeply hurt with his bloodshot, puppy dog eyes. “But I am!” He whined. 

“I’m having a lot of fun with you! I really like you Sehunnie..” He patted Sehun’s hair, “Even if we just met, I really like you.” 

Sehun smiled smugly. “I know.” 

And then he promptly blanked out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


When he woke up, he was smothered in his residence’s king sized duvets, a sharp pain coursing through his head. The sun shone through wide gaps out of the window where the curtains didn’t close. Birds sang their songs, yet Sehun wanted each of them to drop dead- their caws weren’t helping with the buzzing in his head. 

He rubbed his forehead, staring at the cream colored ceiling trying to think how he ended up from the bar to his own residence before Johnny burst through his bedroom door, waving a black shirt, that, for some reason, looked very familiar to Sehun. 

_I didn’t bring any black shirts.._ He tried picking up what he could remember from last night, but all he thought of was Kai and a neon blue drink. _Ah, the fun of getting black out drunk_ , Sehun grimaced spitefully. 

Sehun sprang up in his bed, “Ever heard of privacy, John?” He winced, his head beginning to spin due to the immediate flow of blood that went up. 

Johnny placed a hand on his hip, “That doesn’t exist between us, remember? Now, what is this?” He threw the shirt onto Sehun’s face. 

Sehun sniffed it cautiously- it was redolent of alpha pheromones and musky, sandalwood cologne. 

_Oh god. Oh, god._ Sehun recognised the cologne, but the piquant, heady alpha pheromones were new, bombarding all his senses. It was screaming the name of only one man: _Kai_. 

He must’ve used a scent blocker that wore off after they both had gotten giggly, giddy drunk. _It’s only plausible_ , Sehun thought rapidly, _I can’t remember any particular scent like this from last night_.. But then again, what could Sehun remember? 

“It’s Kai’s!” Sehun yelped before catching up to his racing thoughts. “Wait. Why is it here?”

“That is what I’m asking you!” Johnny screeched. “Why are both of your shirts in the living room?” 

He pulled out the linen shirt from some magical place and threw that too on Sehun. His own shirt also reeked of Kai’s pheromones and cologne. Yet Sehun felt only wasted, not sore, and when he looked down underneath his blanket, he had no hickeys and still had his shorts and boxers on. 

Sehun shook his head. “I really have no idea. I don’t even know how I got here.” 

“Well, I saw Kai leave on my way back here at three am-- were you two fucking around that late?” Johnny asked him like he was a witness on the stand. 

And then a smile moulded itself onto Sehun’s face. “Were _you_ fucking around that late?” 

He eyed the pale red bruises littered all over Johnny’s neck. Johnny crossed his arms and stuck his nose into the air.

“No. I was not.” He sniffed indignantly, “Besides, I was asked you first!”

  
  


“Well if I could recall anything, I would tell you. But I can’t. Sorry.” Sehun shrugged, resting against the bed headboard. And then a woman’s voice echoed from the kitchen, “Johnny? Brunch is ready!” 

  
  


Sehun smirked at Johnny. “Weren’t fucking around, were you?” 

  
  


Johnny flushed embarrassedly and swiveled on his heel. “She lives too far for us to have gone to her place.” 

_Oh_. It dawned on Sehun. Kai had brought Sehun back to his own place. Kai had tucked him into his bed and left. But why did he leave his shirt behind? Was it because.. Before the alpha had put him in bed, they had done more than talk and laugh ? 

The mere thought of him doing anything with Kai made him blush hotly. Besides, he can distinctly recall Kai being close with some woman before his memories all become fuddy-duddy.

  
  


Sehun fell back into the mountain of silk pillows he woke up in with a yawn. “Sure thing buddy, sure thing.” 

  
  


And as he closed his eyes, there was only one thing on his mind. A certain someone- a certain alpha. 

_Kai_. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Three days later, Sehun was sent to rent out balance boards from the tourist shop by Heechul, even after Sehun complained he had no wish to windsurf--

“Please, Heechul, I just want to relax!” Sehun whined, blocking the sun from his face with his palm, “I don’t even know how to regularly surf, let alone windsurfing!” 

Heechul sighed and placed a hand on his hip, tucking his clipboard into his arm, “Guests on this island have to participate in the activities, it’s a rule unless you’re sick or heavily pregnant. You are neither, for all I can see. And I’ll just ask someone to help you.” 

Johnny had ditched him to go talk to some pretty Thai girl, and from what Sehun could see, the two had gotten pretty comfortable with one another since the night at the bar, and Johnny was heading into the ocean with her on matching boards. So Sehun was left alone like a kid who had no friends in gym class when they had to pick teams for a game. (Sehun was always the last kid to get picked, so this hit close to home.) 

  
  


Heechul turned around to the shore, and there was only one person left, still lathering sunscreen on his body: Kai. 

The older man was wearing nothing but a black wetsuit, tight around his muscles and leaving very little to Sehun’s imagination. And Sehun damn near drooled because Kai looked like he was carved by the gods, his tan skin glowing under the sun and his hair a soft brown Sehun wanted to run his hands through. 

Before the omega could protest,

“Kai!” Heechul screeched, waving the man over. “Come here, I need a favor.” 

Kai jogged to the tourist shop, which was just near the coast, borderlining the jungle. He looked like the jumped straight out of the romance novels Sehun read in highschool, and even though Kai could possibly already be taken by Krystal, Sehun’s heart began racing when Kai grinned at him. 

“Hey,” He greeted Sehun first before turning to Heechul. “What can I do for you?” 

“Sehun here doesn’t know how to watersurf. Usually we’d have some guides, but it’s a religious holiday and a lot of the resort staff has taken the day off. All we have are lifeguards. Since you’ve been here a few times, why don’t you help Sehun?” 

Sehun’s felt his face burn with embarrassment. He didn’t like asking for help, and the last time he agreed to get help from Kai, the alpha had practically thrown him into the water. 

Kai smirked, “Of course I’ll help him. It’ll even be my pleasure.” 

\-- now after renting out a black wetsuit with bright aquamarine stripes on the sides, Sehun walked back to the beach, his palms getting sweatier the closer he got to Kai. The latter held a board in his hand, one that was significantly smaller than the board he stood next to on the ground, which had a sail prodding up. 

He was looking out into the clear blue ocean where the other vacationers were windsurfing and kitesurfing, laughing loudly and yelling. 

“Kai,” Sehun started, but he seemed to have startled the man, because Kai jerked out of whatever deep thoughts he was having like a cat. 

“Jesus, don’t scare me like that.” He frowned as he rubbed his chest. 

Sehun blinked. “I--” _don’t want to do this_ , he wanted to continue. 

The older man interrupted him. “Are you ready to surf?” Kai’s frown fell from his face and was replaced with an eager-to-teach mein, shoulders squaring. 

_Absolutely not_ , Sehun thought to himself. But he didn’t know if he was ever going to see Kai again in his life, so there was not a moment to lose. 

Sehun sighed defeatedly, shoulders slumping. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

  
  
  
  


“You need to place your weight on the board- don’t worry, just lay down on it,” Kai said, handing Sehun the smaller board, “It’s a beginner board, you need to learn the basics of surfing before windsurfing.” He explained. 

He and Kai were knees deep in the ocean, and Sehun could feel seaweed brush against his bare calves. Kai’s own board was on the beach, titled on it’s side. Kai said that as soon as Sehun got the basics, the two would go catch a wave- or whatever that meant in surfer lingo. 

Sehun took the wooden board and set it on the water. He threw his leg over one side and hesitantly laid across it, his back towards Kai. 

“What now?” He craned his head back to look back at Kai- who pointedly stared at Sehun’s bottom. If Sehun is to pride himself with any part of his body, his ass takes the cake. ( _Literally_ )

Kai noticed Sehun looking at him staring at his ass and looked abashedly away.

“What now?” Sehun repeated, a smug smile dancing on his face knowing he’d caught Kai checking him out. 

Kai licked his index finger and jutted it out in front of him, moving it around as if he’s scanning the area. 

“The wind is coming from the north. You paddle with the wind, not against it.” He said as he reached for the board between Sehun’s legs. 

“Just paddle forwards. I’ll be keeping you buoyant for a bit- but work _with_ the wind.” Kai emphasized and pushed Sehun forward slightly the same time the younger man started to doggy paddle- a little awkwardly at first but once he got the motion of the ocean, Kai was swimming alongside him.

Sehun stopped once the beach is a distance he can swim back to without breaking into a sweat. He caught Johnny surfing with the Thai girl, and threw him the casual middle finger- Johnny waves and blew him a kiss back. 

Kai floated in the ocean, his hair wet and pushed back from his face. Sehun didn't realise how close they'd gotten until Kai turned his head towards him, and Sehun could practically count the older man’s eyelashes. 

The older man doesn’t realise it either, but Kai’s eyes fall from Sehun’s eyes towards the omega’s lips. Kai’s tongue ran over his lips, and Sehun’s heart felt as if it was about burst from his chest. His eyes closed and he tilted his head and leaned in, following Kai who did the same. 

Unbeknownst to the both of them, a wave had formed in front of them. It was pushing its way towards the two. Just before their lips met and before anyone could have warned them, the wave crashed into them, drenching them both in salty, tepid water. 

Sehun flipped off the board, another wave rolls onto him almost instantly, and as he tried to tread to the surface, it blocked him from doing so. He had gone under. 

He can swim. He can, he’s been taught. His eyes are aggravated in the salty water, and he closed them, trying to swim upwards. But as the wave pushes him back into the ocean, Sehun flailed, the feeling of powerlessness overwhelming him.

And then panic set in: he was going to drown. _He was going to die_. 

That is until a hand snaked itself against his waist, tugging him upward. He suddenly was brought to the surface, as soon as he breached the ocean, Sehun gasped for air. 

“Holy shit! Are you okay?” Exclaimed Kai, his voice laced with worry. “I’m so sorry I didn’t even notice--” 

Sehun shook his head, “N-No, we both didn’t notice, it was a mistake. But thank you for saving me. I-I completely froze underwater.” He felt ashamed for not even trying to save himself. If Kai hadn’t been there, he probably would’ve sunk to the bottom of the ocean floor like an anchor. 

Kai’s face scrunched in distress, “Don’t say that. You’re safe now. Lets.. Let's just get back to the beach.” 

Sehun’s frowned. There were tears in his eyes; he had just nearly drowned- however, there was a knot in his stomach that’s forming its way to his throat. He felt blood rush to his brain; his nose and ears felt clogged with salt water. Then he realised he and Kai were still near the shore- had Sehun come to his senses faster, he could’ve swam to shore easily. 

Yet he hadn’t come to his senses; Kai had brought him to his senses by saving him from drowning. 

Sehun did not come here to give up. 

Taehyung did not give him the tickets to wimp out after being pushed within the ocean from a wave. The sky was still clear, and the sun was still shining. What would he do if he had been in front of a court? Where was that confidence when he needed it the most? 

“No. I’m fine.” He shook his head, throwing his hair away from his face, “You need to teach me how to waterboard.” 

Kai gave him a reluctant once over as he reached for Sehun’s board, which has resurfaced. 

“Are you sure? You seem pretty shaken up. I think it’s best we head back to--” 

Sehun tugged his board away from Kai, unashamedly childish. Kai has a vice-like grip on the plank, unyielding despite Sehun’s words. 

“I’m perfectly fine!” He insisted, a pout forming on his face, “I’m on vacation and I’m not going to let anything get in the way of having fun.” 

Kai’s eyebrows arched into his forehead. His expression was unreadable and he wordlessly handed Sehun the board back. 

The tense silence between the two has Sehun counting the seconds it takes for him to get back on the board. Kai muttered about getting his board, and within seconds he was paddling towards Sehun with his own board. 

“Okay,” He said, looking into the clear ocean before glancing at the omega, “Let’s surf.” 

  
  
  


By the time the Heechul called the vacationers back, Sehun’s entire body was burning. He couldn’t even bend his knees without feeling soreness tear through his lower body. Kai had gone to return the waterboards and bid farewell with a tight-lipped smile and a wave. 

Sehun felt some-what proud of himself. He had ridden a few waves, but had nearly died in the process. He chose to beat his anxiety however and take the chance and actually enjoy himself. It’s not like his friends were giving him free tickets for 10,000$ vacations each weekend either- it’s a once in a lifetime experience and he’s going to enjoy it to the max. 

His stomach grumbled; the last thing he ate had been plantain pancakes the girl Johnny’s been slobbering over, whose name was Ten, made last night. Now the sun was setting and the restaurant right behind Under the Stars seemed like a very tempting place to dine in. 

Entering the mostly empty restaurant, Sehun was joined by two other vacationers- a fellow American woman named Amber and a Chinese man named Yixing. 

They made idle small talk before Yixing mentioned his practice as a doctor and Amber with hers in plastic surgery. Sehun had almost ventured in the medicine field had it not been for his parents who wanted a lawyer son. Johnny and Ten had also wandering in, along with the woman Kai had been with- she had made a straight beeline towards Amber. 

After demolishing his poke bowl and mojto (courtesy of Yixing) Sehun had called it a night and trudged across the beach and through the jungle back to his residence, with Johnny in suit. 

The very first week of his vacation has been him nearly drowning and nearly being stung by an eel. And the days inbetween had been him lounging around the very expensive residence, in awe of the sheer amount his friend must’ve paid for the tickets. 

Not to forget his longing and lusting over Kai-- Sehun did a lot of that too, the past six days he’s known the man. He still hadn’t given Kai’s shirt back, for Kai hadn’t asked. Even if the alpha asks, Sehun doesn’t think he’ll give it back. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Heechul was pointing at the dory boats the vacationers were to use when they went fishing, Sehun once again felt like he was at gym class as each guest partnered up. From the corner of his eye, he watched the woman Kai had been conversing with at the bar five days prior had gone with a short haired girl, and the two seemed awfully close- much more than she and Kai had been. 

Sehun’s hopes raised just a little. 

Johnny immediately latched onto the girl he’s been pursuing since he stepped on Coco Prive. 

He walked alone across the beach to a dory before turning to glance around and see who was left and who’d he be fishing with. 

Sehun turned towards Kai, who also had been ditched by the looks of desolation around him. 

“Looks like it’s just us together again, stranger.” Sehun called out. Although the words he spoke were exasperated of nature, he said them with a subrident. 

Kai looked up from his phone, beaming. He pretended to groan in annoyance, “Not again!” 

  
  


“Now,” Kai mimicked the instructor from the ten minute video Heechul had shown them back at the tourist station on the island.

“We put the bait on the hook,” His visage fell into one of disgust as he pinched a worm out of the container of bait they had been given from the island and impaled it onto the hook.

“We spin the bait roller counterclockwise into the water, and then wait until we feel a tug.” 

Kai took a seat down near the bow with a sigh. He dunked the shaft of the fishing pole into the water and began spinning his bait roller, humming some song under his breath as he waited. Sehun copied him and sat with his back towards Kai. The dory swayed back and forth softly on the serene ocean, far from the four other vacationer’s dories. 

  
  


“I only have a few days left on the island,” Sehun began, totally unprompted. He just wanted to talk to Kai because he didn’t know if he’d ever see the man again- and even though he tried not to dwell on that fact, it kept creeping back up: he’s never going to see Kai again. 

The alpha stopped humming. The omega felt the dory sway and tilted his head back to see why the boat moved. His eyes met Kai who had turned towards him, his pole resting on a plank. 

“Are you serious?” Kai asked, eyes widened in disbelief. 

“Do I not sound like it?” 

Kai answered in silence. He trailed his teeth with his tongue, “Where are you gonna go after this?” 

“Back home,” Sehun snorted as if it was obvious. 

And then he realised the court, a jury and a verdict lay back in Quantico, he rolled his eyes and groaned. “Back to work.. _Ugh_.” 

The Alpha’s facet screwed into one of deep contemplation. Sehun looked at him, wondering what Kai was thinking of saying. He had always seen as boisterous and wild, it was almost odd to see the man this quiet. 

Kai shifted in the boat until he was face to face with Sehun. With a deep inhale, he began, “Do you wanna… since you only have tonight and tomorrow left… I mean, you can say no and go with Johnny or whatever.. But do you wanna do the sleep under the stars event with me?” 

Sehun felt like he was watching a teenager ask him out; it was endearing to say the least. 

“Of course, stranger.” Sehun smiled. Kai let out a sigh of relief.

“Well, after tonight, we really won’t be strangers, will we?” A coy, jestering smirk appeared on his face. (A look trademarked by Kai, with how often it appeared on his perfect face.) 

Sehun pointedly looked anywhere but at Kai, flushing as pink as the shrimp he had eaten for lunch. 

_But why would Kai be asking me this if he was already in a relationship?_

“I thought you were already taken though?” Sehun asked curiously. 

Kai’s furrowed his brow. “Huh?” 

“At the bar, you were with that woman… ” 

The alpha let out a burst of laughter. “Krystal? She’s a married woman, Sehun! Even if she wasn’t, I’m hardly her type- first of all, I’m a man.” 

Sehun let out an airy giggle. “I was just wondering why’d you ask me if you’re already in a relationship… since sleeping under the stars is targeted towards couples...” 

Then a large, colorful bird flew through the sky and dove straight into the water neacy- and splashes of water fell like rain on the two. 

“Well, I’m surprised you’re not going with Johnny.” Kai said, pulling his fishing rod up from where it was slowly leaning into the water.

Sehun looked dumbfounded. “Why would I ever go with Johnny?”

“I thought you and Johnny were a thing.. Or something..” Kai trailed off, waving a hand at off the dories away from them. 

Casting a look at a blurry figure he thought was Johnny, Sehun let out a chuckle. “Johnny and I? The man’s straighter than a pole. I couldn’t be any less.” 

“Oh.” Kai’s eyes widened. “ _Oh_.” The realisation of what Sehun said just seemed to dawn on him. 

Sehun’s eyes twinkled, and it was Kai who blushed this time. 

It was then a fierce tug on Sehun’s pole lurched him forward upward, toppling over Kai. He let out a scream and the boat turned over, dunking both him and Kai into the water. 

Sehun heard Kai let out a disgusted moan. 

This time the omega was able to keep his head over the water. His legs seemingly had got the message his neurons sent to them as they fluttered in the water, keeping him afloat. 

Yet he couldn’t see anything, for the dory had flipped over both of their heads and they were succumbed into darkness. The paddles must’ve gone down a further because Sehun couldn’t feel them. Reaching above, he shoved the dory- which was surprisingly lightweight despite its size- over so the sun shone on them again.

“Oh my god,” Sehun exclaimed once he got a good sight of Kai, whose face was scrunched up in an intense, disgusted scowl. 

The can of worms had fallen straight on his face. 

  
  
  


Both Sehun and Kai were the only vacationers who had caught nothing. Yixing, the man Sehun had eaten dinner with just days prior, and his partner, Suho, had caught two yellowfin tuna. And then Krystal and her partner, another person Sehun had eaten dinner with, also caught a blue striped fish which Heechul dubbed after investigating a ‘goat fish’. 

Kai had said to name it the Heechul fish for it’s odd face- a thick bottom lip that jutted out it’s triangular face, two what looked like tails stemming from it’s chin, and it’s large eyes that seemed to pop out of its navy blue head. 

Heechul nearly flung the fish at Kai had it not been for the worm Sehun had pulled off of the top of Kai’s head. 

Sehun never would’ve thought he’d be on a private island partaking in a bonfire grilling three ugly fish, next to a godlike man on a log, touching knees and flustering like hormonal teenagers. The fire crackled and sparks flew into the setting sun. 

But as Heechul raved about his wife and kids, as Johnny flung a fish skull at him and as Kai’s body brushed up against his own on the very spacious palm tree log, Sehun thought nothing could get any better than this. 

  
  
  


Or so he thought.

  
  
  


The last night before he left back to Quantico was dubbed ‘Sleeping Under the Stars’, by none other than Heechul himself. It was a night where all the vacationers could spend on the beach, stargazing with refreshments from Under the Stars free from charge. 

Kai had a different plan, seemingly. 

As soon as Sehun had made his way to the beach with his own blanket, Instead of staying with the other vacationers, Kai took his hand and led him towards a secluded part of the island, even more so than the residences' lonesomeness. Sehun followed, asking no questions. 

For a quick, fleeting moment, the omega thought the alpha was going to kill him. (The jungle path where Kai was leading him did look like it belonged in a horror film, excuse Sehun’s overthinking mind.) But then the jungle cleared out into a pebbled path to what seemed like another resort and Sehun’s mind erased that absurd thought. 

“This is the humble abode where I’m staying,” said Kai and Sehun’s jaw nearly fell into the sand.

It looked like it was ten times bigger than his and Johnny’s own residency; it looked like it could probably fit the entirety of the island’s population in it’s living room with no problem. _Kai must be in_ the _world’s top .1%_ _then if he could afford a trip and a home on a private island and speak of it like it’s nothing,_ thought Sehun. 

“It’s not much,” He replied jokingly, which caused Kai to then extend his hand to the private beach, where even in the darkness, Sehun could see a telescope, a few blankets and wine bottles close to some rocks that hid them from the rest of the island.

“I wanted to make your last night on the island special.” explained Kai as Sehun walked closer to the spot near the coast with the Alpha following him- he was shocked Kai would do all of this… _for Sehun._ No one else; he did all _this only for him._

Sehun turned back to Kai with a grateful, almost abashed smile on his face.

“You didn’t have to do all of this.” He says softly. 

“I wanted to. Now come on, the stars don’t shine for long.” Kai grinned, laying down on the blankets. He patted the spot next to him Sehun followed in suit. 

The sky from this side of the island seemed even more clearer, and the stars, small specks of silver in the night, shone brightly as the two men lay beside one another, a distance that screamed ‘y'all are crushing on each other but can’t explain your feelings for each other!’ 

The silence wasn’t as awkward as Sehun had thought it was to be, it must’ve been worse back at the beach beside the resort with Heechul and all the other guests, staring into the sky in silence. If it even was, the lawyer was happier to be here with Kai, who began cracking jokes about stars that even if he couldn’t understand, he laughed at, his heart light and full of mirth. 

“So..” started the alpha after a while, “Who’s the _real_ Sehun Oh?” Kai asked like a journalist asking for a saucy story. 

Sehun raised an eyebrow with an unamused poker face, and Kai shrugged with a sheepish smile, “Trying to break the ice, baby. But for real, I know Johnny but I don’t really know much about you. If you don’t mind me asking, of course.” 

The omega shook his head. He sat up on his elbows, eyes going from the sky to Kai’s starlit face. 

  
  
  


“I work in the only law firm in Quantico. It was used by the FBI to trial criminals they sought of dangers to society, now it’s just a regular law firm that specialises with criminals and FBI cases.” 

“Wow. Compared to you I feel like my job is just child’s play,” Kai chuckled. 

Sehun grimaced. And then a look of curiosity forms on his face. “Well, what do you do?” 

_That enables you to spend so many holidays_ , Sehun wants to add. But he just peered at Kai, whose face was unreadable.. 

Kai looked out into the ocean, his eyes empty. He scanned the stars in the sky, swallowing air before licking his lips. 

“I was a model for a long time. I never finished high school. So the options for a job were less than a few. But my looks made me who I am- or who I was.” 

“What… What changed?” Sehun asked, sitting up and pulling his knees closer to his chest. 

Kai extended his legs out and leaned back on his towel. “I just grew out of the industry, I guess. It wasn’t for me, so I found something else. The job pays well- a little too well, but I’m glad I’m able to take days off. I’m glad I’m here.” 

_Or else I wouldn’t have found you_. The mushy, lovesome expression donning Kai’s face says it all. 

There’s a fond smile on Kai’s face as Sehun turned his head from the ocean to the other man. 

Sehun's fatuous mind realises Kai’s looking at him with that goofy smile and he blushed. 

“I’m glad I came here too,” Sehun said quietly, wanting the next hours to pass incredibly slow so that he has as much time as possible with Kai. He dreaded the boat ride to the mainland he had to take in the morning. 

_Well,_ Sehun thought, _it’s not like he’s ever going to see Kai again._ He doesn’t plan on keeping in contact because… because he’s not the one for relationships- one night stands aside, he’s not the one for commitment, either. 

He’s defended many women and men from their partners in court and he’s seen the faces love can put on. But he’s having second thoughts with Kai, the stranger under the stars. His palms are getting clammy and there’s a burst of adrenaline in his system. 

Then without thinking, he blurted “Can I kiss you?” 

Kai let out a breath that seemed like he was holding in for a long time, “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Sehun leaned back to meet his face, and when their lips meet, Sehun felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He’s very glad he took his pheromone blockers or else his hormones would be going bat-shit bonkers by now. 

The alpha’s lips were plush against his own, mirroring his movements. Sehun raised his hand to cup Kai’s face and bring it closer to his own. 

He thought Kai would be a great kisser but this is better than his fantasies could ever concur; it's like their lips were supposed to be like this, in a push-and pull, sliding against each other, and when Sehun’s mouth opened slightly and Kai‘s tongue slid in, brushing against the omega's own muscle, he couldn’t help but let out a moan. As the kiss grew more intense, their teeth began clashing, the urgency beginning to show. 

Sehun pulled away, and Kai followed him, “Let me breathe,” Sehun said with a giggle and placed a hand on Kai’s chest. 

The alpha’s eyes were glazed over, his pupils blown out and his lips swollen, from what Sehun could see under the stars. _I must look even worse_ , Sehun thought. 

He slung his leg over Kai’s body, and Kai’s hands instinctively reached for the omega’s hips, cradling them in his hands. 

“Now, where were we?” Sehun leaned down again to catch Kai’s mouth in an open-mouthed kiss once again. 

“God, I’ve been waiting forever for this.” The alpha muttered against Sehun’s lips, looking at Sehun through his eyelashes. 

“I’ve only known you for two weeks,” Sehun remarked before biting his lips from letting out a moan as Kai’s hand traveled up his shirt, a thumb pressing down on a pebbled nipple. 

“I don’t care,” Kai growled, his hand now by Sehun’s nape. He yanked the lawyer down and kissed him fiercely, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. In retaliation, Sehun grinded against Kai’s crotch, and the man let out a groan, his head falling back into the sand. 

Sehun was growing hot- the clothes between them were getting too much to deal with, but he wasn’t much into exhibition and he knew with how Kai was getting hard underneath him, Kai would want to get rid of these unwanted layers between them soon. 

“Kai,” Sehun moved his hand from the man’s face to his shirt, unbuttoning the first few black buttons, “I want you, so bad. _Please_ ,” He keened as Kai groped his ass. 

Kai’s scent was overpowering him and all he wanted was for the man to knot him, mark him and claim him. It was a dream too sweet, but Kai fucking him into a whole different universe wasn’t. 

“I’ve had sex on a beach and sand gets everywhere,” Kai sat up, “I want to fuck you properly, on a bed.” 

Leaving the blankets, the telescope, the wine bottles and glasses behind at the beach, the two found themselves in Kai’s king bedroom, with Kai on top of Sehun this time, pressing pecks along the side of Sehun’s sharp jaw. 

Underneath the lights of the bedroom, Sehun felt so much more self-conscious. He knows he’s pretty, but Kai is so handsome, with his taut muscles and golden skin, dripping honey. 

He’s not deserving of the god the alpha is, Sehue thought with a knot in his stomach (different to the knot of horniness he felt) as he watched Kai suck a spot on his neck. He gasped in spite of himself. 

Kai looked up and his eyes bore into Sehun’s, “You’re so gorgeous, you know that?” 

The omega just scoffed, “Don’t lie to me.” 

Oh, did Sehun’s sass spark something in Kai. The alpha took damn near ripped Sehun’s shirt off of him. He instead pushed it up from Sehun’s chest, bunching it up against his collar bones to get more leverage of Sehun’s chest. 

“I wouldn’t say something if I didn’t mean it, Sehun. When I first saw you I was awestruck. I still am. You’re beautiful.” And with that, he took one of Sehun’s rock-hard nipples in his mouth and teased it with the tip of his tongue. He pinched the other one between his thumb and index finger, twirling and twisting it, which evoked a languid moan out of Sehun. 

Sehun blushed red (not that he wasn’t hot n bothered already, but even more so now) and rutted his hips against Kai’s, working with shaky hands as he tried to unzip the alpha’s pants. It was awkward from how the two were positioned. The sounds of the Kai’s mouth against his skin and the ruffling of the sheets filled the room- yet nothing could cut the tense, thirsty air. 

Kai’s attention was still on his chest, far from Sehun’s now puffy areolas. He trailed his tongue down to Sehun’s navel, where he blew a raspberry before setting sight on Sehun’s crotch. 

The lawyer had successfully unzipped Kai’s pants, yet could not push them down. Instead, he gained purchase on Kai’s still-clothed back as the latter pushed his pants down to his knees and hooked his fingers over the bands of Sehun’s boxer briefs. He tugged them down and Sehun’s hardened cock popped out, flushed dark pink and wet at the tip. 

“Jesus, fuck, you wax?” Kai asked breathlessly. 

Sehun pushed himself up with a knee, propping himself against Kai’s feather pillows, “Mm, it helps make me feel pretty.” 

Kai leaned down and kissed Sehun’s hip bones , “God, you’re pretty alright.” 

He traced a vein on Sehun’s cock with his tongue before he enveloped Sehun’s it in his mouth. A small droplet of saliva dripped down on Sehun’s balls but all Sehun could feel was the heat of Kai’s mouth, letting out a whimper. 

His head fell back against the bed’s headboard and shoved two fingers in his mouth to keep him from moaning any louder. God, who knows who could’ve heard him. 

Sehun couldn’t believe how goddamn sinful Kai looked with his puffy, kiss-swollen lips wrapped around his dick. 

He gripped the top of Kai’s head, hands tugging on strands of brown hair and pushed his hips up- Kai’s throat constricted and Sehun watched as drool fell from his cock onto the expensive mattress. 

Sehun could feel Kai’s own clothed bulge grow against his thigh. 

“Stop, stop,” Sehun pushed the man off his dick, “I want you to fuck me, I want you in me _now_.” He whined, not caring about how much he was acting as a pillow queen. 

If Kai had continued to suck him off, he wouldn’t have lasted any longer and all he wanted was to feel the alpha’s knot stretch him open. 

Kai licked his lips and sat back on his heels, his eyes flashing coyly like a fox’s. 

“You’ll get what you want, baby. I promise you that. But you gotta work for it first.” 

He looked down at his own crotch, where his cock was straining against the denim. The omega would no longer spend his nights fantasizing how big Kai actually was now- he was going to see the real thing in the flesh! (Quite literally.) 

Sehun got on his knees and slowly pushed Kai back on the bed, who got on his elbows because if he laid down his head would dangle off the bed’s ledge. Not the best position to enjoy getting deepthroated, is it. 

His pale fingers carefully pulled Kai’s jeans down, yet the action he was intending to do was everything shy of careful. His breath hitched once he got sight of the much anticipated prize below a deep V-line and a neatly groomed happy trail. 

To say Kai was gifted would be an understatement. Sehun had only slept with three alphas in his lifetime (Taehyung had been one- on accident, really.) and none of them had the sheer girth or length Kai possessed. (Sorry Tae.) 

The omega was already salivating. He leaned down with unwavering eye contact and took Kai’s cock in his mouth, his lips puckered. With the way Kai tilted his head back and the way he let out a content, guttural groan, Sehun knew he was making the alpha feel _really_ good.

He bobbed his head a few times, letting saliva dribble down from his mouth over Kai’s balls, and then cupped them with his hands, fondling them. 

His nostrils flared and he took in the smell of sweat, Kai’s musky scent, the first and last times of spending the night with Kai. The room got hotter with each minute, the sheets nearly abrasive against Sehun’s bare, smooth legs. 

The omega hollowed his cheeks and Kai griped, his hand snaking its way into Sehun’s hair and gently finding a grip. His other hand fell on Sehun’s shoulder, nails digging into pale skin. 

Sehun’s eyes watered, blurring his vision once Kai’s dick had touched the back of Sehun’s throat, and he slurped loudly before he slid the wet cock out of his mouth. He was proud of his gag reflex, or lack thereof.

“Ah, fuck, I think you’ve worked enough,” Kai muttered, looking down at Sehun with blown out pupils, unbottoning the last few buttons of his shirt. His cock was dripping with shiny precome. 

Sehun gave him a grin and bit his bottom lip with voracity. He pulled his own shirt off and tugged his trousers off, throwing them both on the floor. 

Kai’s own shirt fell down his arms and Sehun ogled at the alpha’s bronze skin and well defined muscles. Sehun noticed Kai was doing a bit of staring too- and was suddenly glad that he had dragged himself to the gym a week before coming to Coco Prive. 

This was the most intimate he’d ever been with Kai, and he wasn’t embarrassed or near-death for once. It was comfortable and warm, like home.

But god really did have his favourites, and did it show. Sehun was glad Kai was one, though. 

And like a cougar, Kai practically pranced on him. Meshing their mouths and bodies together until they couldn’t be seperated; they both fell back onto the bed, tasting each other on their tongues. 

Sehun widened his legs and Kai settled between them, bringing two fingers to Sehun’s mouth. 

“I don’t have any lube. It’ll hurt, but you’ll feel me for weeks. Suck.” Kai’s voice had become so thick and dark, the authority in the alpha’s voice sent sparks down Sehun’s spine. Sehun’s heart hammered against his chest in anticipation. 

The omega obeyed, parting his lips. Kai’s jaw clenched with how he saw Sehun swirl his kittenish tongue around his fingers. Sehun lifted his legs and Kai shoved them back so they were folded against Sehun’s chest. 

Removing his fingers from Sehun’s mouth, Kai took his sweet time to reach down to Sehun’s hole, puckering a pretty pink. He spits down on it- not that it’s not wet enough- but only so the slide of his digits wouldn’t burn as much without lube. It’s so filthy, but it’s all so hot that it makes Sehun even harder. 

He tested the waters by pressing around Sehun’s rim, and once the omega had green lighted him in the means of a low hiss and a “Fuck, Kai, come on,” he breached the first ring of muscle. With a wince, Sehun immediately contracted around him. 

He watched Sehun intently as he fingers him, the one finger becoming two gunning in and out of Sehun’s hole. Small, breathless pants became high-pitched gasps, and hands gaining purchase on Kai’s wide back. 

Then he added a third digit and bent his fingers, and did it send Sehun in a craze. Kai’s blunt nails searched against the muscle that held him tightly for a bundle of nerves that would drive Sehun insane. 

No longer was Sehun thinking sanely, either. His mind had melted into the sheets and all he was thinking about _Kai, Kai, Kai_ once the alpha finger’s skimmed his prostate. 

He was pleading with Kai to just take him, to just fuck him already. And to take the omega out of his delirious begging, (Which was all going to Kai’s ego, by the looks of the cocksure grin on his attractive face.)

Sehun held his own legs back, but as soon as Kai aligned his cock with his wet, reddened hole, he looked his ankles around Kai’s back to help him enter. But Kai didn’t need any of that help, because he slammed into Sehun so hard it knocked the air out of his lungs.

Kai wasn’t even fully sheathed in him- and yet Sehun already felt so full, “K-Kai..” He tried piecing a sentence together but nothing coherent was coming out. 

And once Kai had fully entered Sehun with a low, deep groan, the omega let out a scream; a jolt of pleasure and pain sent tremors all over his body. Kai felt so big inside of him- so damn _good._ Sehun loved the burn; the feeling of being one. 

Kai growled against Sehun’s open mouth, “So beautiful.” 

The alpha began to rock into Sehun, slowly, after giving Sehun a moment to adjust to his length. Sehun clutched the bedsheets, the headboard for support as Kai’s began to pick up the pace- he instead gained purchase by holding on to the alphas wide back. 

Kai had placed his hands on either side of Sehun’s head, focusing all his attention on pleasing the man below him. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin was addling with Sehun’s mind, sending nothing but pleasure through his veins. Sehun arched his back and threw his head into the pillows, welcoming the alpha to ravage his body. 

Kai’s thrusts became more erratic, his hips snapping up with each whimper that left Sehun’s swollen lips. The sweat between their skin became sticky, and once the alpha had found the omega’s prostate, Sehun let out a sob, “Shit, Kai, please-- there, oh my god, Kai!” 

Then Kai craned his neck into a junction between Sehun’s neck and collarbone, sucking on a rosy spot he had left previously. His hands went down to grip Sehun’s hips, gaining more leverage to fuck into Sehun better, harder and faster. 

Sehun’s cock was slapping wildly between their chests, and some of Kai’s sweat had dripped down onto Sehun’s chest. He was never the one for filth- but no amount of sweat, spit, tongue or teeth could ever make up for the nights the two will never have. 

The omega was wailing incoherent phrases, jumbled of ‘yes, here’ and ‘fuck’ as Kai was now practically pounding his ass into oblvion. Sehun could even feel his own ass jiggle. 

Once Sehun could feel the beginning of Kai’s knot to form, he clenched around the alpha, who emitted a cuss from gritted teeth. A knot in the pit of Sehun’s abdomen began to form similarly, like a coil and his jaw went slack with all the sensations he was experiencing. 

“Are you,” Kai whispered, pushing his sweaty bangs away from his own face, “Are you close?” 

Sehun could no longer utter anything comprehensible, so he only nodded at Kai, eyes shut with pleasure. There was no way he was going to be able to walk without a limp for a solid week. 

Kai’s thick knot was making its way to tear Sehun in half, nearing the omega’s rim. He reached down to his dick, which had a pooled precome right below his navel, to palm himself, but Kai nudged his hand aside. 

He instead took Sehun’s hand in his own and intertwined his fingers with Sehun’s, looking into the latter’s eyes as he did so. Then he leaned for a kiss. Sehun gratefully welcomed his lips, a slow, languid dance that left a string of saliva between their mouths. 

Kai’s hips bucked forward and Sehun’s saw stars; Kai’s knot had breached Sehun, and despite having already shed tears, his eyes began to water and his toes curled into the sheets. 

The coil in the pit of Sehun’s abdomen could no longer tighten any further, and with a tremble, he came with a cry of Kai’s name, shooting white onto his stomach. Some come had gotten onto Kai’s tan skin, and he clenched around Kai’s knot, edging the alpha to come. 

Kai came with a grunt, grinding dirtily into Sehun’s ass, and with a few final slams against Sehun’s ass, Kai’s knot burst inside of Sehun, all warm and wet. His grip against Sehun’s thigh was hard enough to leave bruises, and they probably would. 

He fell onto Sehun who only yelped out a small ‘oof’. Kai chuckled airly, shifting his weight off of Sehun. But it would be a while before his knot deflated, so the two would be connected until it did. 

“Holy shit,” Sehun said after he caught his breath and his senses, “That was amazing.” 

He was starstruck. This had been the bex sex he’s ever had. Perhaps the best sex of his life. Who was ever going to live up to this? 

Kai kissed his temple. And then, “Well, we have all night for a reason.” 

And then he grabbed Sehun’s thin waist with his hands which- Sehun was too weak to swat away- and abruptly shifted their positions so that Kai was in between his legs once again. 

Sehun looked up at Kai with widened eyes, “What’re you doing?” 

He placed a hand on Kai’s chest to weakly push him away. Not that he really meant it or anything. In fact, he welcomed it. 

So when Kai answered with a smirk, no questions were asked.

  
  
  
  
  
  


As Kai slept like a dead log, looking like a brown bear in the midst of hibernation. Sehun clambered over his body to pick up his clothes that he had littered all over Kai’s floor the night before. The sun had barely begun to file through the curtains with it’s golden impertinence, but Sehun and Johnny were supposed to leave the very afternoon on the boat that had brought them here from an airport in Sri Lanka. 

He had sprawled out all his belongings amongst the residency and knew it’d take him ages to pack- and he had to buy gifts for his friends before he left so Sehun knew if he spared any more minutes to cuddle with Kai, he would never get up. 

But he also wanted to spare goodbyes and the tears that would go with- he had cried enough last night, and he was already sore enough as is. 

Dressing as fast as he could before casting one last look at Kai, who was snoring with his mouth wide open. _This is our the first and last time together_ , Sehun thought before wiping the tears that threatened to spill over the brim of his eyes. 

Sehun shut the bedroom door behind him with an aching heart and a longing soul. But he couldn’t stay any longer. If he looked back he would never want to move forward. 

_Goodbye, Kai._

  
  
  


He was flipping through the channels on the small screen in front of him, deciding on a film to watch.

Sehun’s parents had never let him watch television as a child- he still didn’t own a television despite having moved out his parent’s place years ago. He only watched dramas and soap operas on his laptop, and very particular ones too. Cheese in a Trap was one of his favorites, as well as Dear Archimedes, whose main character looked an awful lot like him. 

The lawyer decided to treat himself, and on the seven hour flight home, he decided to watch a few films to see what the hype was all about. Aimlessly wandering through the selections of action, romance, sci-fi and horror, a movie stood out to Sehun the second he saw it. 

The side profile of the man on the image preview of the film looked a little too familiar for it to be a mere coincidence. This man’s eyes were closed and his hair fell over his eyes, shrouding most of his face- but the jaw, the lips, the nose- even the ears- they all struck something in Sehun. He’s seen this face before. He’s _been_ with this face before. 

  
  


_“I do odd jobs, here and there,” Kai mused, tracing small, symmetrical squares into the sand._

Looking back at that moment during their first sunset together, they hadn’t **just** been squares; Kai had been drawing rolls of film on the sand. 

_“Why are you ashamed of what you do?” Sehun questioned, tracing the tattoos on Kai’s bare chest with his finger._

_Kai sighed. “I’m not. It’s just that it's ....” He chewed his lip in thought, “It’s not what I thought it was, and I couldn’t quit if I wanted to. I’m too deep in the rabbit hole.”_

_Confession_ , was the title of the movie above Kai’s head in thick, merlot red letters. 

Sehun’s heart dropped to his feet. It felt like a slap to his face, being honest. He didn’t want it to be true. He clicked on the movie, and in the very beginning, in bold red letters the name he was dreading filled the screen: _Kai Kim as Jongin Ato_.

The man he thought he grew a connection with- a man he thought he could love- _lied to him_. 

Through his perfect, pearly white teeth, and from his pretty, pink lips. Sehun went on his phone and quickly searched up Kai’s profile and saw the man’s full bio- Kai hadn’t lied as much as Sehun originally assumed. Everything Kai had said about dropping out and pursuing a modeling career had been true- the only secret he had not bothered to tell Sehun was that he was a celebrity. 

Kai had said he was no one big. He was a nobody- a dying star. Someone who had disappeared from the spotlight. Yet a week before Sehun arrived at Coco Prive, Kai had attended Asia’s music award show and performed as a special guest, as well as winning an award for being Asia’s most trendsetting celebrity. The man had been trending for a solid month after his nudes had been leaked!

(Which in spite of himself, Sehun gratuitously downloaded each picture, knowing damn well Kai had taken a lot of pictures of Sehun in compromising positions with the excuse of memory.) 

“Johnny!” Sehun aggressively slapped the man next to him awake. 

“Whatabben?” Johnny got up like Dracula from his casket, pushing his eye mask away from his eyes and looking at Sehun like the omega was delirious. Which was not far from the truth, being honest. Sehun was on the choo-choo-train to crazy town. 

“How come,” Sehun said through a clenched jaw, “How come you never bothered to tell me Kai was _the_ Kim Kai- Asia’s first love Kim Kai? How come it never bothered you to tell me the man who I slept with was and IS Asia’s most talked about celebrity?” 

Johnny scrubbed his face and leaned back into his seat. “I just kinda assumed you would’ve known. Since you’re so smart and all.” 

Sehun’s nostrils flared. “Well, you guessed _so_ damn wrong!” 

Johnny smirked. “Now did someone catch feelings or is this totally unprompted?” He teased, much to Sehun’s furious disdain. 

“I’ve been scammed! I’ve been made a fool out of!” He whisper-yelled, suddenly hyper-aware of all the attention he was drawing to himself in the wee hours of morn, screeching over some celebrity. 

Johnny rolled his eyes. “I told you not to get your heart hurt. But Oh Sehun never listens. Besides, you would’ve found out sooner or later. And it’s not like he made a promise or whatever to admit his identity the first day you met, from all you’ve told me on those nights you were gushing all over him.” 

(Yes, the nights where Sehun remained in the five bedroom residence and when Johnny was not with Ten, Sehun would lay on the camel skin sofas and rave over Kai- where Johnny would reply with “You know he put nail polish on his lips once, right?” and other anecdotes he thought Sehun was supposed to find repulsive. But god, Kai’s idiocy made Sehun fall hard for the man if anything.) 

Sehun’s eyes widened and his face went pallid. That’s true. He and Kai were under no obligation to expose their identities at all. Kai could’ve told Sehun he was a FBI agent and without doubt Sehun would’ve believed him. (Despite the fact Sehun worked in a place once operated by the FBI and where the FBI often visited.) 

And it was Sehun who had first opened up to Kai willingly- Kai had just shared information so Sehun wouldn’t be awkwardly giving details of his life away to some… some _stranger_. 

Yet even after all they’d gone through in the few days they’d known each other, Kai felt anything but a stranger. 

“And if you feel like you’ve been scammed,” Johnny exhaled as he pulled his eyemask back over his eyes and laid back in his seat, “You’ve been scammed the best fucking way.” 

  
  
  


A week after landing back in America, Sehun was called back into court- the jury had decided on a verdict. 

As soon as Sehun stepped in the courtroom, a nauseating smell flooded his nose. He looked around for the source- the room was crowded, but nothing looked like it was emitting the ammonia scent he was smelling. 

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders and walked to his table. He gave the defense a simper before reaching his table. Taehyung smiled at him, purple bags under his eyes, looking like an exhausted puppy. 

“How was vacation?” Taehyung asked as Sehun smoothed the creases on his suit jacket before he sat down. 

Sehun leaned back in his seat, “I can never really thank you enough. It was amazing.”

Kai’s face came into this mind and Sehun closed his eyes, wanting to erase the actor out of his head completely. He opened one eye and peered at Taehyung, “How’s the wife?” 

Taehyung gave him a boxy smile, “Oh, she’s great. The baby is due any day now.” 

“But I want to know more of this vacation-” The alpha leaned in, “Your scent has changed drastically, you know.” 

Sehun sighed. Of course he knew. Kai had scent marked him. Despite the fact they were never to see each other again, the only man Sehun had ever grown feelings for _claimed_ him. 

“I got laid by Kai Kim.” 

Taehyung gasped so loud that the defense shot disgruntled looks at them. 

“ _The_ _Kai Kim_?” 

Sehun nodded through a poker face. The nauseating sensation had come back- except it had settled in the pit of his empty stomach. Sehun ignored it, thinking it was due to the fact he had vomited his guts out this morning. He excused it as nervousness. (Even though he knew he had the case in the bag.) 

Taehyung just looked at him in awe. “I never knew Kai’s standards were so low,” He said after a while. 

Sehun smacked Taehyung’s thigh with a folder. “I didn’t even know it was him until I was on the plane, scrolling through the movies. Then saw his face and only then did the dots connect.” He whispered angrily. 

Taehyung looked at him like he was stupid. And when Sehun cast him side-eyed glare did he realise, “Oh.. I forgot you don’t have a life outside law. That’s crazy.” 

“I--” Sehun was interrupted by the Bailiff, “All rise. Court is now in session, the Honorable Judge Zampano presiding." 

The Judge ambled his way into his seat and banged in gravel once before everyone sat back down. Sehun’s head was beginning to ache and the Judge’s small head behind his bench swirled colors of gray, black and brown. 

The jury came in from the judge’s quarters and filed into their seats. The dark woman who had caught Sehun’s eyes smiled sweetly at him. Sehun could even give a weak smile back. 

“Please rise for the verdict.” Said the Bailiff, and as soon as the jury foreman began reading, Sehun found the ache in his stomach increase to an almost numbing pain. 

His sight became fuzzy, almost as if everything was melting with one another and the bench, count clerk’s desk all left his sight as he fell backwards, blacking out as soon as his head hit the hard tiled floors. 

  
  
  


“Sehun? Sehun! Sehun, we won the case!” Taehyung shook Sehun awake. 

Sehun groaned as he peeled both his eyes open, staring straight at his partner, “Don’t do that, my head hurts.”  
  


It was true, there was a ringing in his ears and a pounding in his head that the bright lights of the emergency room, the hustle and bustle of the nurses and Taehyund’s boxy smile weren’t helping with. 

Taehyung grinned, albeit ashamedly, “Sorry, I’m just so excited.” 

And then his forehead creased, his lips pursing, eyes narrowing with concern, “Why the hell did you faint in the middle of court? You just stood up and then just.. Fell. What’s wrong?” 

Sehun rubbed his forehead with a sigh. The morning vomiting, the nausea, it all had to mean something. And Sehun had a sneaking suspicion it had to do something with Kai. 

“I… I don’t know.” 

  
  
  


“Congratulations!” A nurse burst open the curtains surrounding Sehun’s bed in the ER with a beaming smile, “You’re pregnant!” 

  
  


Sehun’s heart dropped into his stomach. “I-I’m.. I’m what?” 

He heard what the nurse had said, loud and clear. He stared at her bright white teeth, dumbfounded, mind rushing to several places all at once. 

He didn’t want to believe it. 

“You’re one week pregnant, Hon. Here’s some pamphlets about pregnancy- and I’ll leave you two alone, and again, congratulations!” She spared them another grin and handed Sehun a few bright booklets with babies on them, which he took with a shaking hand. And then the nurse was gone. 

It had only been two weeks since he had slept with Kai. Yet looking back, they hadn’t…. used…… protection…. _at all_. 

Taehyung let out a gasp, “Sehun!” 

He turned and looked at Sehun, who looked very shocked himself, “You’re pregnant!” 

“Apparently so..” Sehun scrubbed his face with his left hand as he sank back into the thin pillows of the bed, “I’m gonna have Kai’s kids….” 

  
  
  


“Sehun!” Johnny screeched over the phone that had conveniently rung right after Taehyung had dropped him back to his home, “I have to give you Kai’s number! He’s been bugging me for a week, asking about you every damn second!”  
  


“No! I.. I can’t talk to him. Tell him… tell him I’ve died or something.” Sehun stuttered in reply as he kicked off his shoes and threw his briefcase on his kitchen island. 

Silence ensured as Sehun padded into his living room and plopped down on his sofa with a sigh. And then, warily, Johnny probed, “Why would you say such a thing?” 

“I- '' Sehun swallowed, licking his lips, “I’m pregnant. And Kai’s… Kai’s the father.” 

Silence, yet again. And then a loud scream burst through the screen of Sehun’s phone, shocking him so greatly that he nearly dropped it on the floor. 

“Holy shit! Sehun-afraid-of-commitment-Oh, you cannot hide it from the father- god, you do not know how much Kai wants a kid- and with him raving about you every other minute, this will kill him- _literally_ kill him--” 

Sehun held the phone a few inches away from his ear for Johnny was rambling rather loudly. 

But.. Kai raves about him? Kai talks about him.. Kai…. the most famed celebrity of all of Asia, actually likes him? 

Had Sehun not have had mixed feelings about this, god, would it have killed him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun walked to the closest convenience store outside of his apartment- it was the only one outside of Quantico, and unlike all the convenience stores Sehun’s ever been too, this one was more similar to the stores in Korea- with microwaves and a little restaurant section off at the side. 

But it was midnight and Sehun had no intentions of cooking- that is until his stomach grumbled at the sight of spicy ramen. 

Or maybe it was the baby wanting it. Well, the baby had made him want anything extremely spicy or tooth-rotting sweet, no in between. Sehun sighed and reached for the last ramen package on the shelf before another hand got to it before him. A very familiar tanned hand. 

“Oh my god.” A very familiar voice came from the owner of the bronze hand. “Sehun?” 

Sehun turned around with the brightest, most fakest smile he could produce amidst the war going on between his baby and stomach.

“How have you been, Kai?” 

  
  
  


Kai gave him a sad smile, his face falling almost immediately. “Not so good, if I’m being honest.” 

  
  


“Well.. “ Sehun twiddled with the pocky package in his hand, “What brings you to Quantico?” 

“I’m fil--” Kai started before catching himself, “I’m here on a business trip,” He finished with a lopsided smile on his lips. His eyes looked pained though- a little desperate, as if Sehun was the lighthouse he had been searching for. 

He still looks as godly as the first time Sehun laid eyes on him those weeks ago on the island- despite the ruffled appearance of his hair, the gray sweatpants and eye bags underneath his thickly-lashed eyes. 

Yet Sehun, in a daze, wanted nothing to do with the actor- not when the alpha, if he got any closer, could smell the fresh scent of milk- and _his_ baby. 

Sehun wanted to tell Kai that he knew Kai was a celebrity. He wanted to tell Kai he was going to be a father. He wanted to scream it- he wanted to yell and shout to the moon and stars above that the man in front of him- who was oblivious to it all, is the father of the baby in his abdomen. 

“Seems hectic,” Sehun quips, unsure of what to say. And then he noticed the men outside the convenience store window- holding large cameras and recording devices. 

He lowers his voice to a whisper- but it’s not like the half-dead teenager running the counter would care any less, “Who are they?” 

Knowing very well the entourage of Paparazzi had followed Kai as the actor made his way towards the convenience store. 

Kai shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders- like a dumbass. “I have no idea.” 

Sehun’s eyes narrow. “Oh, I think you do.” He says with a strong tone of conviction in this voice that usually only appears in court. Kai’s looks like a deer caught in headlights. his jaw slackens and a gasp comes out. 

“W-What do you mean?” 

_Well, there’s no holding back anymore,_ Sehun thinks before simpering at Kai. 

“I know you’re an A-list actor, don’t play the innocent game anymore. I don’t know how gullible you thought of me, but I know who you are.” 

Kai’s face quickly morphs into one of defense- like a shadow has suddenly been cast over him, his features darkening, “I never thought of you as gullible. I didn’t tell you who I was because I thought you knew. I gave hints, goddamnit! But when you didn’t realise who I was- I asked Johnny too- He told me you don’t even have social media to recognise me from, I...” 

His face softens, “I didn’t want to ruin what we had going on. I thought that once… “

“Once I found out who you really were I’d leave you?” Sehun finishes for him. 

The actor nods. He looks so exhausted- Sehun just wants to roll him into a blanket and feed him fried chicken and cafe lattes. But such a talented and gifted man can also be so, utterly idiotic. 

Sehun takes Kai’s hand- the one still holding the spicy ramen- into his own and rubs his thumb over Kai’s knuckles. 

“You’re so, _so_ dumb.” He says to Kai- whose eyes have shifted towards the ground. 

Kai purses his lips and looks back up at Sehun, “I think we should go somewhere else for you tell me how stupid I am.” 

He tilts his head towards the paparazzi, who seemingly have gotten bored by the scene of Kai and Sehun just standing in the middle of the ramen aisle. 

By going out the back of the convenience store (with the caveman grunt of approval from the teenage cashier) and rushing to Sehun’s car that Sehun conveniently parked nearby, the two made their way to Lake Needwood. Though not favoring a walk through the eerie woods at night, the two kept to the outskirts of the lake, straying a little farther from the parking lot. 

The two stroll in silence, watching the moon and stars twinkle above, to the silent waves of the lake- it reminds Sehun a little of Coco Prive, despite being relatively cooler and muddier.

Maybe because he was with Kai- the comforting presence of the Alpha that had knotted him and scent marked him. 

“So,” the actor starts, kicking a pebble into the dark oblivion of the forest. “I… I’m sorry for not telling you who I really was. I mean- who I really am. You told me everything about yourself so I guess it was only fair of me to do so too, but I’m sorry I didn’t.” 

Sehun peers over at Kai. The older man looks so handsome with his honey skin glowing underneath the moonlight with the remnants of his bronzed tan, his jawline sharp and his smile, his beautiful, pleasant smile lazily adorning his soft lips. His hazel eyes slowly glance at Sehun- who only just realises that he’s been staring and blushes, rubbing his cold arms. 

Kai wordlessly strips of his jean jacket and places it over Sehun’s shoulders, while also pulling the lawyer closer towards him. Flustered heat rises into the omega’s cheeks.

A budding warmth begins to bud inside of Sehun- at first he thinks it’s the baby doing some wack-ass shit- but this warmth is stemming from his chest. The place where Kai's touched him on his shoulders burn, and there’s a pang sent straight to his heart. 

The very first moment he stepped back into Quantico from Coco Prive, he has not once stopped feeling lonely. Ostracized, even. It was like the day he almost drowned by the island; the empty gray skies of Virginia seemed to swallow him whole. But Kai had brought him to the surface. He had brought up from the depths and into the sun; the warm, shining sun. 

There’s a fluttering feeling in his stomach and Sehun realises it. The fact he’s been dancing around since he met Kai:

He’s met his soulmate. Sehun’s in _love_. 

Sehun takes a deep breath before speaking, trying to ebb away the anxiousness he’s suddenly starting to feel. He shoves his hands into his sweatpant pockets, watching the lake ahead of them, the silent motion of the water shimmering under the stars. 

“I blew things out of proportion. You were right for keeping your identity hidden. I understand that. Actor or not, you’re still you. And… ” He trails off, wondering how he’s supposed to weave in the fact he’s pregnant into the conversation. 

“Hey,” Kai suddenly halts and turns to face Sehun. “I need to get this off my chest.” 

With the facet of impetuosity, he grabs Sehun’s hands, his eyes glazing over. 

The younger man feels as if he’s going to burst. His eyes widened to meet Kai’s own and Sehun blinks. 

“I don’t want this to end here. I really think we’re meant to be together and if we weren’t meant to be, we wouldn’t have met. What- I- Fuck,” He lets out an airy, nervous laugh before pulling Sehun close, “What I mean to say is that I really, _really_ like you, Oh Sehun. And I--” 

Kai’s eyes flutter to Sehun’s lips and he licks his own, leaning in, his head tilting. Mere millimeters apart, the omega yelps, “I’m pregnant!” 

  
  


The alpha kisses him anyways, vehemently so. It’s a soft, sweet kiss. Kai’s lips against his own feel just like home. Just like they’re meant to be. 

It takes all of his willpower for Sehun not to melt into the kiss. But he’s breathless once Kai pulls away. Kai’s hands are still cupping his face, but there’s sorrow in his eyes. 

“I know. I could smell the milk from outside the convenience store. It’s why I went in. Congratulations, Hun.” 

The alpha says with a forced smile. _Wait.. does he really think the baby is someone else’s_? Sehun wants to push Kai into the lake- because for a very bright star, Kai can be very, very dull. (Sometimes.) 

“It’s your baby, stupid.” Sehun says softly. 

Kai’s eyes widen. “You’re kidding,” He utters in disbelief. 

Sehun slaps his arm. “You fucked me thrice without protection! Who are _you_ kidding?” 

A wide, toothy smile appears on Kai’s face. He lets Sehun’s face go and his hands gravitate towards the younger man’s waist. 

“This is a surprising turn of events.” Is all Kai says. 

Sehun’s jaw clenches; he’s aggravated with Kai’s vague response. “I want to have this baby. I don’t care if you---” 

Kai shushes Sehun with a finger to the latter’s baby pink lips. 

“Who said I didn’t want this baby, Hun?” The stupid cocky grin hasn’t left his handsome face and Sehun very much wants to slap the look away. He doesn’t know why he feels like he wants to do that though, having just kissed the goddamn man mere minutes ago. Sehun blames his fluctuating feelings on his hormones and just looks at Kai, unamused. 

“I want to have this baby with _you_ , Sehun. No one else. You and our little baby are my only priorities.” 

The actor cups Sehun’s face again, this time with one hand and runs his thumb across Sehun’s cheekbone. Sehun only now notices that Kai’s hazel eyes have flecks of gold and dark chocolate in them. He melts into his touch. 

“No single soul on this earth makes me feel the way you do. No one ever has. I know we’ve only known each other for such a short time, but with our baby, I can’t wait for what’s to come.” Kai kisses the corner of Sehun’s mouth before kissing him fully on the lips again. 

Sehun feels tears brim his eyes- and he curses himself for being so melodramatic. His heart is so full- to the point of exploding, yet when he opens his mouth this is all that comes out:

“Shut up.” 

He burrows his flustered face into Kai’s shoulder. The older man just laughs under the starry sky.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After an eight month social media hiatus, Kai posts a picture on his official instagram account. 

It’s a picture of a baby, all wrapped up in white cloth, and the baby has it’s tiny, red fingers curled around one of Kai’s own. His followers and fans all think his sister has had a new baby, because Kai often times posts his nieces and nephews with adorable captions, however, his next flurry of posts prove that theory wrong. 

A picture of Sehun holding his baby with the caption, “mine.” garners the most likes on his page, with over two million likes. Fans point out the similar rings on Sehun’s and Kai’s fingers- and they begin to connect the dots. 

When Kai puts a photo of specially embroidered Gucci baby shoes on his instagram and then a picture of his baby wearing them, all his comments are questions of if it’s his baby and who was the man holding the baby is. 

He quietly answers them by posting another picture of Sehun- expect it’s a family portrait and it’s clearly obvious alongside the matching rings that the baby Sehun’s holding is Kai’s baby. 

Fans go haywire. Kai’s company, blissfully unaware of his relationship, is bombarded by millions of fans, other companies and reporters. A month passes by with no statement by LOEY ent. And by Kai. 

People wait in silence. 

And then Sehun opens his very first social media account, becoming Kai’s third follow (His sister’s instagram and his company’s account are the first two.) 

On maternal leave, Sehun posts pictures of Kai pushing Haechan (their baby) in a stroller down a forest path, Haechan on Kai’s chest, fast asleep on the sofa, Kai feeding Haechan mashed bananas in his little yellow baby chair-- and then, finally, a picture of himself. 

Sehun is shirtless in the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth with his hair absolutely a mess, with Haechan on his shoulder. 

And in the bathroom’s mirror, Kai’s reflection. He’s also shirtless, lounging on the bed. 

Then after months of waiting, people get the answers they so desperately want. 

  
  


Actor Kim Kai from LOEY Entertainments breaks his silence after posting auspicious pictures of his family on his social media accounts: 

  
  
  


_Hello, this is Kai. I’m sorry for being absent the entire year, but I needed some time off for myself and my loved ones. I want to be honest with all my fans who’ve given me nothing but support and love the past decade. I’ve met the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Please forgive how suddenly I disappeared, and I’m embarrassed with how I’m coming out about this. However, with that person, a blessing has also come. I want to thank my company for supporting me, my fans for never giving up on me and loving me. I’m forever grateful._

  
  
  
  
  


“Wow, you sound professional.” Sehun said over Kai’s shoulder as he cradled Haechan, feeding him his formula. Kai’s finger hovered over his keyboard. 

It felt almost unnatural to come back into the media after such a long period of silence. Yet he couldn’t keep his fans in the dark any longer- they deserved to know. After all, he disappeared from the media’s eyes for almost a year, the longest he’s ever been on hiatus. 

Kai pushed his glasses up his nose. “Does it sound genuine, though? I need my love to come across.” 

“Oh,” Sehun said, placing Haechan’s baby bottle on Kai’s desk and carefully placing Haechan on his shoulder to burp him, “I think it comes across very clearly. I can practically feel you through the screen.” 

“Good,” Kai sighs, shutting his laptop. “I need a break,” He stretches his arms and stands up, reaching for Haechan. 

Their baby gurgles happily when his father comes out to take him. 

Sehun’s eyes form crescents and he hands Haechan over to Kai gratefully. 

He lets out a shuddering yawn that ends with a smile. “Papa needs a break too, come to think of it.” 

Sehun smells of baby powder and formula, his hair looks like a bird's nest and he has eyebags darker than the ocean unknown and yet Kai has never seen someone so beautiful. 

Kai raises an eyebrow suggestively, “I know something that’s equally as relaxing as it is exercise.” His eyes trail to the bedroom where Sehun has just come from. 

  
  


Sehun yawns again, “If it’s not sleep then not now. Wake me up when Haechan falls asleep.” 

He kisses Kai’s cheek quickly and with a shit-eating grin, dashes towards the bedroom.

  
  


Kai can hear Sehun fall into bed. A smile forms on his own face and he looks down at Haechan, who’s looking back at him, and it’s almost looking at the baby version at himself. 

Except Haechan has Sehun’s eyes and pouty lips. He has the same stars in Sehun’s eyes- with gold and brown flecks. The baby fists his shirt with one hand and is reaching for Kai’s face with another. Kai kisses Haechan’s forehead. 

“I guess it’s just you and I, baby.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**OVA**

  
  


“You know, for such a good actor, you’re such a bad liar.” 

  
  


Sehun sprung up from the sofa, eyes fixated at Kai who just took off his shoes and dropped his bag. 

The sight of the five-month pregnant Sehun wearing an oversized white shirt and loose gray sweatpants looking like a ruffled kitten brought a smile, but the smile faltered once Kai’s gaze fell on Sehun’s face. 

“I don’t know what you speak of, honey.” Kai said, knowing very well of what Sehun was speaking of. 

  
  


Sehun padded into the kitchen, where Kai had decided to busy himself in the refrigerator, looking for something that’d buy him time for a proper explanation. 

“I know who you sneak out with. And I don’t care what your reasons are, but I’m disappointed.” 

Kai turned around with a protein drink to his lips, eyes widening quickly, “It’s not what you think!” He fumbled with the drink’s cap. 

“I-I—“ 

“I can’t believe you’d be going to the gym at twelve o’clock in the morning with Chanyeol. Honestly, who the fuck manages their time like that? Especially when I’m pregnant, so close to the due date, what if my water breaks once you’re gone?” 

Kai leaned over the marble kitchen top and with an exasperated sigh said: “I can explain.” 

Sehun came towards him and put a warm hand on Kai’s own. 

“I know you’re turning thirty five next month. But you’re not old, I mean, you only have five gray hairs.” Sehun snickered. 

Kai snapped his neck up and gave a very unimpressed look at his boyfriend. 

“Not helping, Hun.” 

Sehun pursed his lips and brought his hand from Kai’s hand to cupping Kai’s cheek, rubbing a thumb over his cheekbone, “I know. I’m sorry. But you need to stop worrying about your appearance so much. You’re handsome with or without abs, and even a better person no matter what state you’re in.” 

Kai leaned into Sehun’s touch and kissed Sehun’s palm. “Thank you, baby.” 

And then peering into Sehun’s eyes, “You’ll still like me even if I have a beer belly and gray hair?” 

Sehun let out a pretty giggle, eyes forming half-moons. 

“I’ll like you no matter what, as long as you’re Kim Kai. And as long as you can fuck me good, that is.” 

Kai’s eyes sharpened and he looked like a panther about prance on his prey, “Oh, I’ll fuck you good.” He said with a cunning grin. 

  
  
  



End file.
